Between Waking and Sleeping (Episode 4.2)
Tyndall: Hi, * soldier *. Although we found a bit 'of time that Cryptos is the leading organization of the Cypherites, the Zion Council fears that our knowledge about the activities of his group are still too confused. Although for the moment seems to settle for annoy the recruiting efforts of Bluepill, and look around in the city in his "boxes", it is impossible to predict his next move. Clearly, we need to collect more information on the activities of Cypherites. One of our spies were sent to a group of tampinare Cypherites from one of the boxes Cryptos in what appears to be their base of operations locally. We want you control the area to look for traces of their activity. Pay attention; will surely prove very hostile if you met them. arrive on site Operator: This is where our spy has tracked the Cypherites. I'm not getting any signal of activity on the part of redpill inside. In fact we do not find anyone in the rooms, only a dresser suspect that we open Operator: rummage in the drawers of underwear Cypherites, what fun! Anything? I'm dying to know what kind of jewelry they wear. In fact, we find something Operator: A business card, eh? "Somnus Consulting Services." Interesting. Come out and check their address. Tyndall registers of the city are surprisingly white about the history of the "Consulting Services Somnus." All we know is that they have an active business license, a partnership with a prominent group in business ethics, and a good record of taxes. We walk towards the company's headquarters Operator: Oops! It seems that as you encounter the dark side of the receptionist. Operator:'''I of the signals coming from inside. They seem to be Bluepill. '''Bluepill: Oh, don't talk to me; let's talk about her. Where have you been for the last five years? Bender Long: Hey, what's up? Let me know if I can help in any way while it is here. Henrietta Bomers: Hey! You can't go in there! I'm calling security! Bluepill I love my job. This is a great company. You should think about working here! Operator:'''The signal from the detector data is becoming stronger. Somewhere in that room ... '''Long Bender: Oh, you're here for details of the boss? 's right. He will need this key to open his safe. Mih, it was a good thing that you have asked me; I told her not to wait for anyone today. the key Operator:: That key may come in handy. Operator:: Uh-oh, I note the movement. It's coming security. get rid of it easily Tactical Security: Still there! Bluepill: Aaa! What's going on? Help! Long Bender: Good luck with that data! I know that it will stop with the head late into the night. open the safe Operator: Ah, here's where it came out of the signal. Steal the disk! We take it ... Operator:: Send me the baby from a hardline. send I sent it ... Tyndall: The data you have retrieved contain references to what appears to be a project to "force reintegration" of redpill within the system of machines. This is quite worrying, Warrior. If Cypherites should be capable of such a thing ... I do not like to think that we can succeed. data also contained the coordinates of a point of meeting. I'm sending you there now. Consider each Cypherite that there are highly dangerous. We arrive at the point indicated Operator: I note signals redpill inside. We found our Cypherites? yes and they start fights ... Masked Hacker: Now you're in it, sucker! Masked Hacker Network 've done a bit 'late, is not it? Until we kill them all Operator: This was the last Cypherite area. Operator: What she's wearing something. Check it out. Check and find something Operator:: Another address. But how big is this group? I'm going to work to search for your next target while you go out from there. We leave Tyndall: Stay with behind, * soldier *. It is vital to get to the bottom of this situation. We arrive at the place of the address Operator: Strange ... I have a some redpill signals in there, but very weak. enter the first room Operator: Whoa. Cypherites dead - and not for a long time, over all. It looks as if someone has beaten on time. We go into another room Operator: Another Cypherite ... but who is the other woman? Not wearing their usual form. We go into another room Operator: Hey, one still alive! It should be noted that this guy is wearing. Hm ... the sign of his RSI is weak. Better to see if you can give him a hand. Boweller: for Neo-P ... And falls to the ground dead ... Operator: Looks like we've got a fanatic Neo martyr. But a guy like him would not have been able to knock out all those Cypherites alone. I'm not pointing out anything interesting in the area. Better tell all at Tyndall. leave Tyndall: A young man mortally wounded, dressed as Neo, surrounded by dead Cypherites? I'm not sure what to make of this, Warrior. I'll have to do a search in our database to see if there is any similar case. Unfortunately, his zealous meddling has destroyed our single runway to infiltrate a group of Cypehriti that could be very dangerous. Auxilary info The Zion Council is concerned about its hazy at best knowledge of the Cypherite organization, and its leader Cryptos. It is decided more intelligence is to be gathered. Zion spies manage to follow a group of Cypherites from one of Cryptos’ boxes to what appears to be their local base of operation. Tyndall dispatches an operative to the base to investigate. Arriving at the Cypherite base, the Operator on duty reports that he isn’t reading any redpill signals within. Seraching within the Zion operative finds a suspicious looking business card inside a set of drawers, labelled ‘Somnus Consulting Services’. The Operator begins a search on the address. Tyndall discovers that the city records on the business are surprisingly blank. All they discover is they have a current business license, membership of a prominent ethical business practices group and a good tax record. The Zion operative heads to the business location. The business is full of bluepill employees. The Operator detects a data source within. Unlocking a safe, the operative finds a data disk. One of the bluepills informs the operative that the data had been keeping the boss up late at night. The Zion operative leaves the business and heads for the closest hardline to upload the data. The data is found to contain references to what appears to be a project for “forced reinsertion” of redpills into the Machine system. This worries Tyndall, saying she doesn’t like to think what could happen if the project goes ahead. Luckily the data also contained a Cypherite rendezvous point. Operatives are immediately sent to the location. The rendezvous point is crawling with Cypherite operatives. The Zion operatives engage and quickly eliminate each one. One of the Cypherites carries a document with information regarding another Cypherite location. Remaining on their tail, the Zionites move onwards. Prepared to fight, the Zion operatives barge into the next Cypherite base. Their alert is raised when they discover the Cypherites within are already dead. One of the dead bodies catches the operative’s attention, as a black clad female operative not appearing anything like the rest of the Masked men. Entering another room the operatives discover an alive redpill wearing a black coat similar to Neo’s famous coat. The operative is wounded from the fight with the Cypherites, and lets out his final words to the Zionites. Unknown Operative: F-for Neo... Tyndall is disappointed. The operative dressed like Neo caused an overzealous interference, destroying the only lead Zion had acquired into what could be a very dangerous Cypherite plot. Tyndall begins searches through Zion’s Intel database for any matching reports of similar incidents involving the strange operatives. *Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions